witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Plegmund's Bridge)
This notice board is located at Plegmund's Bridge in the and gives access to several quests. Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Warning :Vermentino vineyard workers diddle their own mums, and one of them does his da, too. Proven Pest Killers! :Pestered by pesky caterpillars devouring your vines? :Don't waste coin on magic protection and rituals! :The famed Critter Gobbling Martens of Coronata will have your problem solved in a flash! :Order now, and we'll give you a pair for the price of a male! :Leash, muzzle and anti-rabies concoction provided for free! '' :''Please note, marten repellent not included! Dung Diddlers! :All those who are in any way affiliated with Coronata vineyard are dung-diddling degenerates, and I have only one thing to say to them: go botch your grandma. An Invitation From Starling Straggen :Rumors've been circling of late that Starling Straggen commits despicable deeds. This is vile slander and on behalf of Straggen we invite all merchants to pay a visit to our hanse at the ruins of Arthach Palace. We are sure we can reach an understanding, as Starling Straggen is interested in trade in a variety of branches. :We await all prospective business partners. Take Note! Take Note! :Young, wealthy, handsome, athletic man with no noisome habits seeks true, tender, soulful love. Look for him around the vineyard every Tuesday and every third Thursday. Wanted: Transport Security Professionals :I'm looking for hire a group of armed combat and security services professionals. The job involves escorting three wagons throughout their entire journey to Belhaven, protecting them while they unload and seeing they return safely with goods acquired there. I will cover food and lodging costs. :Most information available from Pierre de Solves of Vermentino. Leeroy's Dead :The knight known as Sir Leeroy has died during a one-man raid against monsters, carried out of his own volition and against everyone else's better judgement. He left no family or relations of any sort. He wanted to be a hero. May he rest in peace. :All those who are interested are hereby informed that a funeral ceremony conducted according to Lebioda's rite will be held in three days.''This posting is an obvious reference to the famous Leeroy Jenkins video from ''World of Warcraft. Beware! Aviathrope! :A dangerous aviathrope, a creature half-woman, half-oriole, has been seen near the palace at night. I've spoken to several witnesses, but the Ducal Guard remains deaf to my reports. :Be on your guard! They may be the Beast! :Magdalene Tsycke Landscape Portraits :As a graduate of the famed Faculty of Applied Portraiture at Oxenfurt Academy, I am prepared to capture your likeness on canvas, with Toussaint's mountainous landscape in the background. :Posing time depends on the size of painting and exactness of detail requested. :Negotiable prices. Find me at the Gran'place. :Auguste Benoire Imperial Cuisine The Cockatrice Inn offers a wide variety of Nilfgaardian specialties. :Try our delectable hare pâté, our famous crayfish soup and grilled vegetables harvested under the Empire's sunny skies. :Affordable prices. :Long live his Imperial Majesty Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd! Widow Seeks Nanny :Nanny needed for the offspring, ages four and seven, of a recently-perished knight errant. Candidates should be soft on the eyes, free of vice, well-mannered and patient. :Antoinette de Nuragus Milling Services :Nowehere else can grind your grain as finely as Count de la Croix's mill! :We request all milling orders be submitted by 10 in the morning. References Category:Blood and Wine notice boards